Incomplete
by Ana Fluttersby
Summary: Countdown to Halloween 2012 entry. The town of Forks had an enchanting atmosphere, all was perfect. Yes, perfect, and absolutely boring. Edward knew in his heart that he was made only to want. That is, until Bella finally came to live in town.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight? Not mine, Stephenie´s. As for the movie this story was inspired on, not mine either. Yeah, I can´t tell you whose, yet.

Double thanks to Breath-of-Twilightfor hosting the Countdown to Halloween and for being my very patient beta. I heart you, babe.

Also, thanks to SoapyMayhem for the banner and poster for this story –I´m such a lucky girl-, and to Southern Fanfiction Review for finding that splendid picture that inspired the poster. Thank you, ladies.

**Incomplete**

The town of Forks had an enchanting atmosphere, all was perfect: The charming white houses, the little front gardens with the perfect blends of colorful flowers and greens, the kids that smiled and laughed as they played, the moms who baked cookies, the dads who played ball with their kids and kissed their wives before and after going to work, and the neighbors who babysat for you when you needed to have a romantic night out or who watered your plants and fed your pets when you went on vacations. Yes, perfect, and absolutely boring.

The only source of entertainment for the good people of Forks was gossip, and the main dish was Dr. Cullen, his family, and their bizarre ways.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family were so good looking it was disturbing, even in a town where all was disarmingly beautiful. All, except their home. The Cullen mansion was placed up high on a hill of thorns and vines, and the way to it was winding and intricate. No one from town could understand why they chose to live like that.

They never really socialized, though Esme Cullen regularly came into town to visit the grocery or hardware stores, and Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward had been going to school with the rest of the kids in town for two years now.

For years, Dr. Cullen had lived alone. Always caught up in his experiments, he never had the time some women he had dated wanted. One day, he dreamt of a woman. When he woke up, he decided to create her. He worked for weeks, barely leaving his laboratory for some sleep or food, until his creation was complete.

Esme, he named her, was introduced as his wife to his townsfolk. Dr. Cullen was truly happy with her, but as the years passed, she became melancholy and after much insistence on his part, she confessed to wanting a child.

He loved her dearly and so he vowed to give her what her heart desired.

After weeks of frenzied work, Edward was complete, or so Carlisle and Esme thought.

Some more time passed and Edward was no longer interested in his piano, or books, or painting, or singing and dancing. He wanted what his parents had.

So, Dr. Cullen locked himself in his lab once more and Rosalie was created. She was exquisite.

Where Esme and Edward were graced by the colors of autumn, green eyes, brownish coppery hair, coral lips; Rosalie and Carlisle possessed the hues of summer, blue and gold for sky and sun were their eyes and hair, and lips like red ripe fruit.

Edward was excited to meet his bride and awaited for her with ill concealed anticipation.

When they first saw one another, they both agreed the other was breathtaking, but no spark ignited any passionate looks or desires to touch.

They were happy as a family. Brother and sister found new things to do and filled their time with silly, joyful banter and games. But they both missed what they might have had. So, when Rosalie saw the picture of a huntsman in a story book, she asked Carlisle to please make him for her.

Carlisle saw no harm in this and set himself to work.

Emmett was something adorable, if such a big man could be called that. He had huge blue eyes, a permanent smile that produced the loveliest dimples, and soft dark brown curls that Rosalie could not keep her fingers from.

Rosalie and Emmett were happy, but Esme and Carlisle saw the sadness in Edward´s eyes. After discussing it for a few days, Dr. Cullen and his wife decided he should again try, and Alice was born.

She was nothing like Rosalie. Alice was petite, with black hair and eyes, and delicate heart shaped, pink lips.

They saw each other and smiled. She grabbed his hand, kissed his cheek, and walked outside with him in tow.

"I´m not her for you, and you are not him for me, but both of us will find them," she declared.

And for some time all was well and happy, until once again a book gave Alice what she had expected since the day she opened her eyes: Jasper.

He was of golden hair, eyes and skin, and disarmingly charming. Where Edward was melancholic and moody, and Emmett was playful and good-natured, Jasper was analytical and pragmatic; so in a balancing way, Jasper fit the family perfectly.

But Edward was left once more to be the odd one out.

Carlisle suggested that Edward should find his match like his sisters had, and unenthusiastically Edward complied. He searched the books he knew by heart, but nothing was found.

It was Alice who proposed they should enroll in school, and so it all began.

The gossip was ripe.

Months and months of their presence in school was never enough to sate their peers´ need to know them more, and yet they never asked of them a single question that led to that.

Edward, at first, would seek to talk with this or that girl who seemed nice, but that never developed to something more than a hi and bye.

One day, as he worked on his homework in the school library, a girl named Lauren took advantage of the deserted place to try to seduce Edward. He was curious, at first, but even if his body was demanding something, anything to happen then and there, he felt uncomfortable and bolted.

When two years passed and nothing changed for him so far, he knew in his heart that he was made only to want.

That is, until she finally came to live in town.

She stumbled her way into the classroom and straight to the chair next to his.

He stared at her during all the time she sat and exchanged little notes with Mike. During their free period, he followed her around to hear her voice and learn her mind. She was such a rare mix of shy and humble, and confident and snarky. He wanted her.

He caught her once looking at him, but she soon blushed and ducked her face behind her long brown hair. She then ignored him for the rest of the day; but Miss Isabella Swan, that was the name of the girl Edward was destined to love, was as curious about him as he had been about her.

Days passed and they reflexively started to mill around each other. Brief, shy yet staggering contacts that initially were accidental gradually morphed to premeditated coincidences.

Under the jealous gazes of Mike and Lauren, Edward and Bella, as she liked to be called, became inseparable friends; and though they wanted much more than that, the feelings overwhelmed them so, and they didn´t know how to act on them.

Back home, he told his family he had found her and asked Carlisle what was next, for she was human and she´d surely die someday. Carlisle told him he had believed he knew this beforehand, and that there was nothing to do but enjoy the time they had.

He had somehow assumed Carlisle would be able to make her the same way they were, just immortality for the beauty she already possessed. Edward was horrified to imagine the rest of his life the way it had been so far; he wondered if it was better never to have loved her than to love and lose her what would feel like too soon.

Edward came to the conclusion that he must have been made to be forever incomplete, and that night, it started to snow in the eternally-spring place, and the people of Forks were in awe of such a thing.

As Edward was uncertain as to what to do with his fated luck, he decided to stay away for a day or two.

Now, unaccustomed to being without him, Bella walked to the gloomy mansion that marred the otherwise perfect environs.

_Bang, bang, bang_ sounded the door when she called, and it opened of its own accord. Bella was undeterred by the spooky door, and went right in to search for the one true love she still only guessed she´d have.

Almost all about the house clashed with the town. It was ominous and dark, and only the surrounding gardens were magnificent and alive. The immediate garden around the house was what one called enchanted. Soft grass and tender ferns shared space with flowers of all shapes and colors, some low and tiny, while others climbed high and trembled with the breeze. There was a tenuous light that came from a big hole in the ceiling and filtered through specs of yellow dust. She marched up a scary set of stairs; and her footfalls were amplified by the cavernous space of the room she was leaving.

"Hello?" she called, and a flock of pigeons clapped their wings in flight.

"You are Bella," a tinkling voice stated.

"I am," Bella answered with a smile.

"I´m Alice," she said, sprinting down.

"I know."

"You are looking for Edward," Alice stated with no doubt.

"I am," Bella replied, not knowing what else to add and suddenly feeling shy, but as she thought of seeing Edward, she smiled.

Both girls walked side by side and went to find the sulky guy. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, spring came back to town. They talked and talked, and talked some more, until all was said and they shared their first kiss. With that first kiss, it was glaringly obvious to both that their love was strong.

"I want to try to be like you, so we don´t have to ever part," she said with high conviction.

"I can´t allowed you to suffer that without any certainty of success. Carlisle has never created one from someone such as you."

She left that night with no agreement between them, and as soon as they were apart, once again powdery snow fell on the red roofs and green gardens of Forks.

That cold, white night, unable to stay away, Edward went to Bella´s house, and through her window he got inside, and she received him wholly.

"Edward," she whispered and opened her arms to him, and he went to her, unhesitant.

When he reached her and got under her blankets, he discovered her naked. His heart stopped beating for a second or two, just to pick up its pace and then double it.

Her hands grabbed his and guided them across her skin for a while and when his hands started straying from the path she was marking, hers started to undress him.

"Bella…" he sighed. "You don´t know what you´re doing to me."

"Ah, but I do…" she whispered as one of her hands grabbed his still covered cock and the other guided his to her warm, wet center, making him hiss.

"Bella," he said again, but this time his voice carried a warning.

"Please… I want you…"

How could he deny her when he knew the desperate way one could want another? He wanted her too much to disregard her need.

"C´mere," he whispered reclining his back on the headboard, bringing her along with him, pressing her back to his chest, and letting his hands roam her arms towards hers. "Show me what you like…"

She blushed and hesitated.

"Let your hands teach mine to touch you," he whispered softly in her ear before taking her earlobe between his lips.

It was an indescribably erotic thing to watch their joined hands caress the skin of her stomach and the dips of her waist. Edward committed to memory the way she pinched her nipples and the light touches on her puckered peaks, and the gradually increasing pace and pressure of the tiny loops she traced on her clit.

And the echo of her voice as she came and called his name.

"Now you," she demanded breathlessly while she twisted around to straddle his legs. After slowly ridding him of the rest of his clothes, she took in the sight of him with wonder in her eyes.

Edward´s beauty was sublime and made her want to ravish him. Hands and lips set to taste his skin. All of it. She didn´t wait for him to say, she went for it.

When she stopped just before his release, it was all Edward could do not sound like a wounded beast.

"I want you inside me," she explained in a whisper that made him shudder in shameless anticipation.

Slowly she received him in, and paused for a bit. She took pity on his obvious need and fluidly stroked him from within until both reached their bliss.

They had discovered summer.

"Come with me, be my wife," he asked the next morning.

"As soon as I´m a little bit older; my dad would freak out," she promised.

And so he left her bed late the next morning, and the bright scorching sun was once more covered by fast grey clouds. As he walked to his house, he was leaving behind the fallen leaves of autumn.

A pattern began, of spring, summer, fall, and winter that depended solely on their time together or apart. When they first saw each other, spring would bloom and soon it would turn to summer. As they said their temporary parting words, fall would paint the forest, and all the time they were apart the snow would cover the whole town.

They filched all the time they could to be together, and found themselves physically drawn to each other more often than they could afford.

One Friday afternoon, Bella and Edward were studying at the library; for once they were not consumed by each other, and were actually focused on English Literature. However, that changed as Bella suffered a little accident that pitched Edward´s concentration out the window and derailed his focus. You see, the school library had towering bookcases that required a ladder to reach the highest shelves, and when Bella was coming down this ladder with a new batch of poetry volumes, her skirt got trapped and she presented Edward with the delicious view of her ass.

Bella squeaked faintly when she noticed and tried to remedy her embarrassing predicament, but Edward would have none of that.

"Don´t move," he commanded, and he did it with such authority she didn´t hesitate to comply.

Edward quickly checked that no one was around, and given that it was Friday after school, he found he was indeed a fortunate man.

His fingers traveled up her thigh followed closely by his nose. Her sweet, heady scent intensified and mutated the higher he got. Soon the tip of his nose was nuzzling the wet stretch of her panties; and her legs wanted to give out as she whimpered and started to pant.

"Can you be silent for me, sweet love?"

She wasn´t sure she could, but she didn´t want him to stop, so she nodded.

Pulling the meddlesome fabric aside, his tongue found its target and started to circle and flick with purpose and delight, until Bella forgot she was supposed to be quite quiet and attracted Mike Newton´s unwanted blue eyes.

Oblivious to their audience, they continued their perilous affair. She kneeled down and took him between her lips, and with her eyes on his she sucked him silly.

Crazed with jealousy, Mike had decided to make them as miserable as he was; and that afternoon, pretending to be someone else, he had called Charlie Swan, Police Chief in town, to tell him that he had heard someone plan to break into his house to take advantage of Bella while he wasn´t around.

Late that night, Edward was just getting inside her room, through the window, of course, when Charlie Swan barged into his daughter´s bedroom and caught Edward half way in and half way out while Bella was as dressed up as Eve, sleeping in her bed.

Bella had tried to explain, but Charlie had been blind and deaf to her daughter´s distress. He deemed it was her good heart that made her declare such things as having an active sexual life, and didn´t believe a word that faced him with the fact that his little girl wasn´t little anymore.

"Dad, please… He didn´t do anything wrong," she begged.

"You are a minor, Bella. He´s not," he stated with finality, and turned to him. "I´ll offer you mercy in letting you go, but I´ll let our neighbors know to protect their little girls from you, and I´ll warn you that if you ever come near my daughter again, I´ll throw you in jail."

What followed next made Forks titillate with chitchat; everybody had something to say. Everybody had known how strange and dangerous these Cullens were; Edward in particular had always been suspected of devious acts. With a tear stained face, Lauren had finally found her courage and voice to confess how Edward had once tried to misuse her innocence for his own salacious gain.

The people of Forks started a witch hunting, of sorts, and demanded the Cullens to leave. It was quite the medieval scene: Hunting arms and baseball bats the hands of the angry mob clutched and brandished as they reached the Cullens´ door. This was certainly the most excitement the small town had seen.

"Dad, do something… I love him, daddy, please," Bella sobbed.

Seeing the pain in his daughter´s eyes, Charlie relented.

"People of Forks, let me handle this. I´ll go talk to the doctor and demand that they leave. I can´t imagine they will want to live where they are this unwelcome."

While Charlie´s steps crunched the newly fallen snow, Bella did nothing but bawl. The long, painful minutes elapsed first in silence, except for Bella´s sobs, but as the wait seemed to lengthen in the cold, crispy night, idle talk in low murmurs started to drift left and right.

They were speculating as to what they should do if the Cullens refused to leave their serene town. For a bunch of people who deemed themselves peaceful and vulnerable, they were quite the violent crowd. Each possible solution to that unlikely problem was ghastlier than the last.

When Charlie returned, he looked older than he had going in, and the weight of the world seemed to have been placed on his shoulders.

"I´m sorry," he whispered to Bella whose face went blank, but this he didn´t see because he had turned to address the multitude.

"They´ll be gone by nightfall tomorrow."

.

.

.

Drinking hot tea to combat the unending winter´s chill, Angela, a friend from her life before Forks, gushed at a catatonic Bella.

"I bet he was handsome. I imagine he had blue eyes and pouty lips, and that he was the best lover a girl could dream," she sighed and proceeded to recreate her own version of Bella´s love affair. "This Edward must have been incredible for you to be like this. He must have been brave and passionate and exceedingly romantic. Did he like to write you poems? I think he must have prepared you many delicious meals… Oh, I bet he was quite the wine connoisseur, and that you enjoyed a few sexy, drunken evenings!"

Each day, Angela sat by Bella´s bed and concocted a preposterously different account of Bella´s time with Edward, never once making an accurate description of him. Bella remained trapped in her inner world for months and months, but Angela never wavered.

"I can well imagine those brown eyes of his making you dizzy with their intensity…"

"Green," Bella whispered hoarsely.

Angela didn´t even blink.

"Green? Really? How delicious! And here I was imagining brown! Well, those green pools of perdition must have been intense, and I bet they commanded your obedience with a mere glance."

"His voice could do that." Bella smiled. "His eyes were sweet and shy and adoring… as was his smile," Bella confided.

"Oh, my God! I was definitely wrong before. Tell me more."

So, Bella shared with her friend her love story, as she cried and cried and cried. The next day, Angela made her tell her again.

"Tell me again, Bella. You were so upset last night, I didn't catch everything you said.." So Bella told her everything all over again. After a mere few days Bella could talk about Edward without any expression of grief.

That first night, she went to bed with a smile on her face and slept peacefully. In the morning, she opened her eyes to a beautiful spring day.

Edward was home.

**A/N**

**So… what movie do you think this was based on? Any guesses?**

I hope you enjoyed it. .::winks and blows kiss::.

If you haven´t, go read the rest of the entries. There are some amazing writers participating.

.::whispers::. I can´t wait for the Collab, it´s gonna be so much fun. .::bites lip::.

Link on my profile.


End file.
